Modern driver assistance systems include a controller for the headlight system, so that a driver of a vehicle recognizes as early as possible a route on which he should drive. The dazzling of other traffic participants should be avoided, in this context.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2007 041 781 B4 describes a vehicle detection device for detecting vehicles, the vehicles traveling on a roadway while having a switched-on light.